Avatar Squad
by Gd2go2
Summary: Our beloved characters of Avatar: The Last Airbender have been resurrected by the Traveler as Guardians to fight the Darkness! Read as Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Suki, Zuko, Azula, Mai and Ty Lee join together to form Avatar Squad and not only battle the worst enemies of Humanity, but also the conflicts between each other!


**Destiny: Avatar Squad**

 _Titans_

 _Strong, steadfast and merciless, they're the walls against which the Darkness breaks…_

As a Sentinel, Sokka is a stalwart protector of the Light and all he holds dear. Sokka is a master of using Void Light to form walls and barriers between his loved ones and the Darkness. A master with the Sentinel Shield, he can bash down enemies by the dozen, or take incoming attacks without losing his footing. And when the Darkness really comes in force, Sokka can conjure a Ward of Dawn to protect his fellow Guardians…and give them shelter for a resurrection with the help of his Ghost Harrison. Patient and cunning, Sokka is always waiting for the right time to attack, or come to his loved ones' defense, especially Katara, who has been like a sister to him.

Blunt and headstrong, Toph prefers her combat up close and personal as a Striker. If her personality didn't give it away, watching her fight, whether against the Darkness or in the Crucible, will prove it. She may appear aloof, indifferent and very sarcastic toward her friends, but she will die her final death just to give them the hope to keep fighting. Using Arc Light to bring forth the Fist of Havoc and her grenades, Toph unleashes devastating and unrelenting assaults against her opponents, leaving nothing but a mess in her wake. This is evident from her armor, which she rarely cleans it completely. She wears the blood, dirt, scrapes and dents of her battles as badges of pride, despite the complaints of her Ghost Bandager.

Choosing to leave the City because of a failed strike where half of his fireteam went missing, Zuko now travels the galaxy as a Sunbreaker only with his Ghost Irving. Working as a mercenary to regain his honor and self-respect, he uses Solar Light to summon his Hammer of Sol and flaming fists to burn out minions of the Darkness. While not technically banished from the Last City, he feels that when he let his fireteam members Ozai and Ursa down, he let the Vanguard and the City down, regardless of what his friend, or sister as he sees her, Azula tells him. But still, Zuko continues to hold loyalty to the Light, regardless of the low opinion he has for himself. And he would fight to the bitter end for the city he left behind.

 _Hunters_

 _Daring, agile and quick on the draw, they play by their own rules…_

A woman of action and adventure, Suki can rarely stay in one place for too long. Tough, assertive and unafraid to speak her mind, Suki can sometimes come off as abrasive, but she has a very compassionate and loyal spirit, quickly offering help with her Ghost Sargent to any Guardian, whether on the field of battle or at the tower. As a Nightstalker, she uses Void Light to throw smoke bombs and to conjure the Shadowshot to tether her enemies down, disorienting and weakening them to make it easier for her fellow Guardians to take down or evade.

Sweet, cheerful and outgoing, Ty Lee is one of the kindest Guardians possible, though she can be a bit airheaded at times, much to the amushment of her Ghost Tanessa. Always seeking attention, Ty Lee is a master of using Arc Light in hand to hand and melee combat as an Arcstrider, bringing forth an Arc Staff and using her extraordinary agility to confuse her opponents and defeat them. What is most impressive about her is she knows instinctively the bodily weaknesses of her enemies, regardless of their species. While she would never be kind or considerate to creatures of the Darkness, she certainly is towards her fellow- and rival- Guardians in the Crucible.

Stoic, brooding and sassy, the Gunslinger Mai is an expert shot with any weapon, especially her preferred throwing knifes and the Golden Gun. Never showing emotion, Mai is cool and calm during the heat of combat, which is a relief to her fellow Guardians, when she deems it necessary to work in a fireteam. Preferring to work only with her Ghost Taylor, she travels the galaxy brining in the biggest and most dangerous bounties posted by the Vanguard and private individuals. Though she appears gloomy and indifferent, she cares very deeply for the people of the City and her fellow Guardians, doing everything she can to protect them from the shadows.

 _Warlocks_

 _Scholars and warriors, combining modern weapons with the Traveler's Light…_

Wise, level headed and devoted to all things touched by the Light, Aang is one of the most powerful Voidwalkers, being taught by Ikora Rey herself at one point. Though skilled in using devastating Nova Bombs against the Darkness, Aang preferers to help his friends by healing them or augmenting their weapons in combat with his Ghost Gustavo. Loyal to his friends, he is known to enter a frenzied state when they are in extreme danger, though he preferers in peaceful conflict resolutions, rather than going to the Crucible to sort out personal conflicts out. Though he is by no means a slouch in combat against his fellow Guardians.

Calm and calculating, the Stormcaller Azula is a master of peace and conflict, traits needed to summon the Stormtrance to electrocute her enemies using Arc Light. Devoted to discovering new powers of the Traveler, Azula's sole focus on this goal is admirable, but some in the Vanguard are worried this obsession with greater power will be the undoing for the Warlock prodigy, especially her Ghost Orrick, who often warns her the dangers of her obsession. Always willing to help fellow Guardians with enhancing their powers and abilities, she often comes across as authoritative and demanding, though this stems from a desire to make herself and other Guardians as perfect as possible, particularly Zuko, who she secretly wishes would return to the Vanguard.

Caring and compassionate, the emotionally driven Katara serves the City's people as a Dawnblade, using Solar Light to strike down her enemies with the Daybreak sword and keeping her enemies off balance with her superior flight abilities. Often provoked when innocent lives are threated, she is quick to rush into action without thinking, but somehow always manages to come out victorious, partly thanks to her brother like friend Sokka and her Ghost Kayla. Conforming to a strict moral code, she refuses to sacrifice people, or use underhanded tactics against fellow Guardians in the Crucible.


End file.
